The Bloody Wedding
by Si Hitam
Summary: Secarik cerita yang terjadi jika seorang bocah laki-laki 'normal' dan gadis kecil berjiwa seni tinggi bermain bersama-sama. Entah sampai kapan semua kegilaan ini akan berhenti? Mungkin sampai mereka tua dan mati, atau setidaknya sampai seseorang membongkar dan menghentikannya. [Dedicate for #Naruto'sBirthday, #NHDD6th, #NaruHinaDarkDay6thYear] [OS/AU setting/Warn for Blood Content]


Konoha, satu dari sekian banyak negara yang ada di dunia, terbesar diantara lima negara besar. Kepala negara dipilih oleh parlemen yang hampir semua kursinya diduduki oleh anggota keluarga bangsawan yang merupakan pemimpin setiap negara bagian.

Ada banyak keluarga bangsawan besar yang menjadi poros utama kekuatan ekonomi, politik, dan militer Konoha. Uchiha, Senju, Aburame, Inuzuka, Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Sarutobi dan banyak lagi keluarga bangsawan lainnya. Setiap keluarga bangsawan memiliki hak otonomi penuh atas tanah istana masing-masing dan memikul tanggung jawab akan wilayah dan penduduk negara bagiannya dari pemerintah pusat Konoha.

Salah satu negara bagian, tepat di pusat kotanya, sedang ramai dengan berbagai macam festival, arak-arakan, dan banyak pertunjukan lainnya di sepanjang jalan utama. Penyebab adanya semua keramaian itu adalah sebentar lagi akan berlangsung acara besar di istana keluarga bangsawan nomor satu di Konoha, Keluarga Bangsawan Hyuga. Besok pagi 10 Oktober, akan digelar upacara pernikahan sang putri sulung kepala keluarga, yaitu ...

Hyuga Hinata.

.

.

.

 **The Bloody Wedding of Cursed Princess**

 _ **By Si Hitam**_

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Summary : Secarik cerita yang terjadi jika seorang bocah laki-laki 'normal' dan gadis kecil berjiwa seni tinggi bermain bersama-sama. Entah sampai kapan semua kegilaan ini akan berhenti? Mungkin sampai mereka tua dan mati, atau setidaknya sampai seseorang membongkar dan menghentikannya. [Dedicate for #Naruto'sBirthday, #NHDD6th, #NaruHinaDarkDay6thYear] [OS - AU setting - Warn for Blood Content]**

 **Genre : Suspense, Crime.**

 **Rate : M**

 **Setting : Alternate Universe (AU)**

 **Kamis, 27 Oktober 2016**

 **Happy reading . . . . .**

.

.

.

Seorang perempuan berpakaian pelayan berjalan cepat ditengah keramaian lorong istana, keramaian dari para pelayan yang mempersiapkan upacara pernikahan putri pertama Kepala Keluarga Hyuga. Surai coklatnya yang panjang sepunggung tampak sedikit berkibar akibat cepatnya dia berjalan. Poni rambutnya terlihat lepek, bersatu dengan keringat yang mengucur di dahinya akibat suhu panas teriknya siang hari.

Langkah kakinya pun berhenti di ruang aula yang luas ketika dia menemukan apa yang dicari. Seorang pemuda tampan berusia dua puluh tiga tahun dengan badan tinggi tegap dan gagah, berkulit tan eksotik, dan bersurai pirang halus yang membingkai wajahnya yang rupawan.

"Naruto-kun!" panggil perempuan itu dengan suara lumayan keras.

Pemuda yang dipanggil berhenti mendorong troli bahan makanan yang sarat muatan. Dia membalik badan lalu menaikkan alis tanda heran karena melihat orang yang memanggilnya nampak sedang terengah-engah. Sejurus kemudian bibirnya mengerucut, "Ayame-nee, hentikan kebiasaan burukmu berlari-lari didalam istana! Kau itu sudah tidak gendut lagi tahu, buat apa lari-larian?"

Duaakkk...

Kepala bersurai kuning itu terpaksa sedikit menunduk akibat ditimpuk dengan buku menu makanan bersampul hitam tebal yang digores tinta emas. Namun si pemuda tidak merintih kesakitan bahkan memasang ekspresi wajah datar, dan itu malah membuat si penimpuk yang sudah kesal jadi lebih kesal lagi.

"Ooouuhhh! Jadi kau mau bilang kalau dulu aku gendut, begitu ha?"

"Ayame-nee, jangan berteriak! Tuh lihat, pelayan lain memperhatikan kita." kata Naruto sembari membuat isyarat dengan lirikan mata.

"Biarin!" Ayame memberengut sebal, tak mempedulikan beberapa pelayan yang berhenti berkerja menata ruang aula sebagai tempat upacara pernikahan dan menatap ke arahnya.

Naruto pasrah, "Ya sudah. Jadi, apa hal gerangan Ayame-nee tersayangku ini mencariku sampai lari-lari begitu?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

Ayame tersipu. Tak ingin tingkah memalukannya itu disadari pemuda di hadapannya, ia langsung saja menarik tangan kanan Naruto dan menyerahkan buku menu yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menimpuk.

"Nih, didalam sini Hinata-himesama menuliskan beberapa menu makanan untuk diantarkan ke kamarnya saat malam pengantin beliau nanti. Saat menyerahkannya tadi padaku, Hinata-himesama kelihatan sangat senang. Pasti dia sudah mengobrol sepanjang hari dengan calon suaminya dan mengetahui apa makanan kesukaan dia. Ahhh~~~, so sweet."

Dalam dunia imajinasi Naruto, ada latar bunga-bunga cinta mekar di sekeliling Ayame.

"Huuu, cerewet. Tanpa kau katakanpun, aku sudah mengerti."

"Tch, tak bisakah kau mengerti bunga-bunga di hatiku? Kau tak akan dapat istri kalau selalu bersikap judes begitu pada semua perempuan."

"Siapa yang pedu- ..."

"Ayameeee!"

Suara tegas seorang perempuan bersurai hijau sebahu dari sudut ruangan memotong ucapan Naruto. Jika diperhatikan dari pakaian pelayan yang dia kenakan, semua orang akan langsung tahu kalau dia adalah kepala pelayan. Natsu Hyuga, salah satu anggota keluarga cabang Bangsawan Hyuga.

"Nah, aku sibuk. Kalau pekerjaanku belum selesai, Natsu-sama bisa marah padaku."

"Ya sudah, sana gih!"

"Jangan lupa serahkan buku menu itu pada Ayah, oke!"

"Iya, Bawel!"

Naruto berbalik, meletakkan buku menu bersampul hitam tebal di atas bahan-bahan makanan dan mendorong troli.

Namun belum seberapa jauh melangkah, bahu kanan Naruto ditarik, dan membuatnya terpaksa berbalik.

Chuuuu...

Ayame mendaratkan kecupan singkat di pipi kanan Naruto yang terukir tanda lahir bak kumis rubah. Perempuan itu mengulas cengiran lebar di bibirnya dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Setelah mengusap pelan bagian wajah yang dicium Ayame dengan ujung ibu jari, Naruto lanjut mendorong troli tanpa membuat respon apapun atas kejadian tadi. Hal itu sudah jadi kebiasaan semenjak ia diangkat anak oleh ayah Ayame.

Sambil mendorong troli, Naruto mengingat lagi pertemuan pertamanya dengan Ayame yang berusia empat tahun lebih tua darinya.

Saat itu, Naruto masih berumur tujuh tahun. Ditengah hujan deras diantara celah sempit bangunan kota, Naruto duduk diatas sebuah kotak kayu dengan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang mengigil kedinginan, bibirnya membiru dan bergetar, seluruh tubuhnya basah kuyup. Ia sendirian, tak ada satupun dari manusia berlalu lalang yang memegang payung tergerak hatinya dan mau menolongnya. Hingga ketika mencapai batas kesadaran, tepat sebelum ia pingsan, seorang anak perempuan manis berumur sebelas tahun, Ayame, mendekat dan memberi tumpangan payung padanya. Ayame membuat ekspresi menimbang-nimbang sesuatu, lalu beberapa saat kemudian tanpa berkata apa-apa, Ayame menariknya begitu saja dari tempat ia duduk.

Naruto tak melawan, ia membiarkan tubuhnya ditarik. Kakinya yang terasa berat, melangkah dengan sendirinya mengikuti langkah kaki Ayame kemanapun membawanya. Tak ada ekspresi di wajah Naruto, matanya yang kosong tanpa cahaya menatap kearah kotak kayu yang ia duduki tadi. Sebilah pisau tajam tertancap disana, dan nampak genangan air hujan berwarna merah di bawahnya, merembes keluar diantara celah kotak kayu itu. Tak lama kemudian, ada lima anjing liar yang mendekat dan mengoyak sisi belakang kotak, lalu mereka pun tampak berpesta makan disana dan bersenang-senang.

Ayame ternyata membawa Naruto kecil kedalam istana Bangsawan Hyuga. Berkat Teuchi yang bekerja sebagai Head Chef atau kepala koki dapur istana, Naruto diijinkan tinggal dengan status sebagai putra angkat Teuchi. Tak ada kehidupan penuh permainan seperti anak-anak pada umumnya. Sejak tinggal didalam istana, Naruto sudah dibebani setumpuk kewajiban mengabdi dan melayani semua anggota keluarga Hyuga.

Naruto terus tumbuh dan besar, hingga akhirnya berkat kepandaiannya memasak melebihi kakak angkatnya, ia kini menjadi asisten kepala koki atau Sous Chef. Setiap bahan makanan yang ia olah, bumbu yang ia racik, dan masakan yang ia sajikan hampir tak pernah tak memuaskan lidah setiap Hyuga yang ia layani. Secara resmi, Naruto akan diangkat menjadi Head Chef menggantikan Teuchi yang akan pensiun lima tahun lagi.

Tanpa terasa, Naruto sudah sampai didepan pintu dapur. Mendorong masuk troli berisi bahan makanan, langsung saja ia disambut teriakan sang kepala koki.

"Narutooooo...! Singgah dimana kau ha?"

"Aa-..."

"Cepat letakkan semua bahan makanan yang kau bawa itu ke ruang penyimpanan! Itu bahan makanan terbaik di negri ini tahu, harus dijaga tetap segar sampai dimasak besok pagi-pagi sekali, mengerti!?"

"Iya, paman."

Terpaksa, tanpa bisa menjelaskan bahwa putri Teuchi sendirilah yang menganggu pekerjaannya, Naruto bergegas ke ruang penyimpanan yang pintunya berada di ujung dapur. Dengan cekatan dia menata setiap bahan makanan di dalam ruangan bersuhu dingin itu. Sayuran di tempatkan di rak, sementara daging digantung pada pengait yang di bawahnya ditempatkan tray untuk menampung tetesan darah.

Setelah selesai, Naruto kembali ke dapur dan menghampiri sang Head Chef yang nampak sibuk berteriak memberi instruksi pada semua kru dapur untuk memasak hidangan pesta pernikahan besok.

"Paman."

Walaupun anak angkat, Naruto tak pernah memanggil Teuchi dengan sebutan ayah. Lagipula Teuchi sendiri tak meminta dan mempermasalahkannya.

"Ada apa lagi Naruto? Kau tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk?"

Teuchi berwatak tegas kalau didapur. Tapi kalau sebagai ayah, dia sangat sayang pada anaknya, baik Ayame maupun Naruto.

"Ini." Naruto menyerahkan buku menu.

"Hm?"

"Tadi Ayame-nee mencegatku dan menyerahkan ini. Didalamnya ada daftar menu makanan untuk dihidangkan di kamar Hinata-himesama saat malam pengantinnya."

"Oh."

Teuchi merespon singkat lalu mengambil buku bersampul hitam tebal bergores tinta emas dari tangan Naruto. Setelah itu, Teuchi melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Naruto pun punya banyak pekerjaan di dapur. Dia menuju meja masaknya sendiri sebagai Sous Chef. Disana ada Royal Wedding Cake untuk acara pernikahan Putri Hinata yang ia kerjakan sendiri sejak tiga hari lalu. Sedikit lagi selesai, tinggal sentuhan akhir bagian toping saja.

Sembari berjalan, Naruto membaca tulisan di secarik kertas yang tadi ia ambil diam-diam dari dalam buku menu makanan malam pengantin Putri Hinata.

Naruto tersenyum tipis kala membacanya, itu pesanan khusus dari Putri Hinata kepadanya. Hanya tertulis empat bahan saja.

 _Balsem_

 _Cat tujuh warna pelangi_

 _Tujuh belas helai bulu merak_

 _'Kanvas'_

Naruto tidak berpikir aneh-aneh. Putri Hinata memang sangat suka melukis, berbakat dan hasil lukisannya selalu luar biasa. Mungkin Putri Hinata ingin memperlihatkan kelihaiannya melukis pada suaminya pada saat malam pengantin?

Sesampainya di meja, Naruto menyimpan secarik kertas tadi di dalam lacinya, yang didalamnya telah tersusun rapi satu set lengkap _Kitchen Knife_ yang umum dimiliki setiap koki. Sebelum menutup kembali laci itu, Naruto sempat mengusap sebentar salah satu pisau dengan jari telunjuknya, tepat di gagang pisaunya yang berwarna merah darah. Itu _Chef's Knife_ , pisau serbaguna sepanjang 27 centimeter yang dapat digunakan untuk mengiris dan memotong hampir semua bahan makanan. Setelah menutup laci, Naruto pun melanjutkan pekerjaannya menyelesaikan Royal Wedding Cake, ia sama sekali tak butuh pisau itu untuk membantu membuat Cake.

.

.

.

Hari yang dinanti-nanti seluruh orang pun tiba. Pagi hari ini tepat pada hari minggu 10 Oktober, ribuan rakyat memadati halaman depan istana Hyuga. Pesta pernikahan akbar ini terbuka untuk umum. Semua kursi di dalam aula utama istana yang didekorasi mewah dan glamour sudah terisi penuh oleh tamu-tamu undangan dari berbagai penjuru negri.

Sang mempelai pria, putra mahkota dari Kerajaan Bulan, Toneri Ootsutsuki telah berdiri dengan gagah di atas altar. Wajahnya elok rupawan tiada tanding, bercahaya mengalahkan sang raja siang, tubuh yang tinggi tegap dibalut pakaian mewah, serta senyumam menawan yang mampu menghipnotis ribuan perempuan. Tak ada ekspresi lain selain ekspresi bahagia yang tergambar di wajahnya. Selain yang utama atas dasar cinta dan ketertarikan mempelai satu sama lain, pernikahan ini juga demi merajut kembali ikatan antar keluarga mempelai yang berasal dari satu nenek moyang yang sama.

Semua sorot mata sontak tertuju ke arah pintu aula manakala sang mempelai wanita menampakkan dirinya. Hampir tak ada kata yang mampu melukiskan keindahan sosoknya saat ini. Dia menjelma bagaikan bidadari yang turun dari surga, umpama pelangi waktu pagi yang keayuannya menambat hati siapapun tanpa kecuali.

Putri Hinata berjalan pelan dan anggung. Tudung kepala yang sedikit bergerak diterpa angin tak sedikitpun mampu menyembunyikan kecantikannya yang hakiki. Tangannya menggandeng pergelangan tangan sang ayah, yang mengantarnya menuju altar.

Hiashi Hyuga, bersama perasaan haru bahagia dan kerelaan hati, berusaha setegar mungkin menahan tangis dan air mata saat melepaskan putri paling berharga peninggalan mendiang istrinya yang sangat ia sayangi. Dia merasa baru kemarin menggendong putrinya kemana-mana dan sekarang sebentar lagi akan jadi milik orang lain.

Hiashi ingat, putri sulungnya ini menyimpan bakat seni yang luar biasa sejak kecil. Hinata sudah mulai melukis sejak ia bisa berjalan, setiap goresan tintanya selalu sarat dengan makna. Ketika sudah mahir berlari, Hinata sangat senang menempel padanya bahkan tak mau sekalipun ditinggal saat ia pergi berburu. Hinata akan senang hati menunggu binatang hasil buruannya.

Hiasi tak pernah merasa tak bahagia ketika melihat senyum dan tawa riang putrinya jika ia berhasil membawakan binatang buruan yang besar dan gemuk. Memanggang dagingnya lalu makan bersama, bersama dengan pengawal-pengawalnya pula. Sesuatu yang tak pernah absen dilakukan Hinata adalah selalu membawa peralatan lukis selama ikut berburu. Tidak pernah kurang dari tiga kanvas menjadi tempat tangan Hinata mengukir indahnya panorama alam ketika menunggu datangnya hasil buruan. Namun ada satu kebiasaan aneh, Hinata selalu menyisakan cat-cat miliknya untuk melukis di kepala binatang hasil buruan, melukisnya menjadi sesuatu yang imut, lucu, dan menggemaskan. Sebelum pulang, potongan kepala binatang itu akan dikaitkan di batang pohon sebagai tanda mereka pernah berburu disana.

Semenjak usia tujuh tahun, entah karena sebab apa Hinata tak pernah sekalipun lagi ikut Hiashi berburu. Hinata lebih suka berada istana, lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu didalam kamar, bahkan tidak mau melangkahkan kakinya dibawah sinar matahari.

Sebagai ayah, Hiasi tentu saja merasa heran. Ia tak dapat memikirkan sesuatu pun karena saat itu tak ada kejadian atau hal apapun yang bisa membuat kepribadian putrinya berubah drastis, tidak ada hal baru yang mampu menarik dan mengalihkan perhatian putrinya, bahkan suasana istana tetap sama. Yang Hiashi ingat, saat itu hampir bersamaan dengan datangnya seorang anak laki-laki seumuran Hinata yang menjadi anak angkat Kepala Chef istana. Tidak ada yang istimewa dari anak itu selain kemampuan memasaknya. Hiashi berpikir tidak mungkin anak itu yang mengubah putrinya karena ia tak pernah melihat Hinata berinteraksi dengan putra angkat Teuchi lebih dari saling tatap singkat dan bicara sepatah dua patah kata selayaknya tuan-pelayan.

Kini sampai lah Hiashi membawa putrinya ke atas altar. Dia melepas gandengan tangan Hinata, menggenggam tangan mungil itu lalu menyerahkannya pada sang mempelai pria.

Toneri mengangkat tangannya bersama seulas senyum bahagia, menyambut uluran tangan mempelai wanitanya.

Namun tangan itu berhenti ketika sudah setengah jalan.

Hiashi terdiam, perasaan tidak enak tiba-tiba mengisi otaknya, dan segera perasaan itu berganti menjadi waspada ketika sebilah pisau dapur melesat keluar dari dalam lengan baju pengantin Toneri. Entah bagaimana caranya pisau itu bisa diselipkan didalam lengan baju tanpa ketahuan?. Hiashi melangkah mundur dan memeluk protektif putrinya dari ancaman bahaya saat Toneri memegang pisau lalu menghunuskannya pada Hinata.

Pendeta dan saksi mundur, digantikan beberapa orang pengawal yang memegang tombak tajam. Namun mereka tak mungkin bertindak tanpa perintah dari Hiashi mengingat Toneri adalah putra mahkota Kerajaan Bulan.

Senyum di wajah Toneri pun perlahan secara dramatis berubah menjadi tawa cekikikan yang menyeramkan. Pisau dapur tajam sepanjang 27 centimeter dengan gagang berwarna merah darah yang mulanya dihunuskan pada Hinata, dia balikkan arahnya pada dirinya sendiri. Suara tawanya sarat akan ketakutan, frustasi, dan depresi.

"Rrrrrrr..."

Disela tertawa, Toneri menggeram.

Raja Kerajaan Bulan, ayah dari Toneri, mendekat bersama lima pengawalnya. Dia menyuruh pengawal untuk mengambil pisau dari tangan putranya.

Pada langkah ketiga, para pengawal itu berhenti ketika ujung pisau tajam terhunus tepat didepan leher Toneri. Pria bersurai putih itu menggeleng, tidak mengijinkan siapapun mendekat padanya.

Slice...

Slice...

Slice...

Tiga kali Toneri menebas udara kosong secara tak beraturan dengan tubuh bergetar ketakutan hingga tangannya kembali menghunuskan pisau itu pada batang lehernya sendiri.

"Haaaaaaaaaa...!"

Jlebbb

"A-a-a-a-a-..." Toneri tak mampu lagi mengeluarkan suaranya dengan benar, hanya terdengar suara putus-putus akibat batang tenggorokannya yang telah tertembus bilah pisau.

Tak ada satupun hadirin, tamu undangan, maupun pelayan istana di dalam aula yang mampu berbuat apa-apa meski responnya sangat beragam. Ada yang menutup mulut, ada yang memegang kepala, ada pula yang mencengkeram perut untuk melampiaskan rasa mual dan nyeri di sekujur tubuh. Seluruh anggota badan mereka semua bergetar hebat, ada yang berdiri dari kusri namun tak bisa menggerakkan kaki untuk berlari, tak ada satupun bola mata yang tak melotot.

Ini mengerikan, tontonan yang sangat mengerikan, namun masih permulaan.

Jrassshhh

Cipratan darah mengotori baju Sang Raja Kerajaan Bulan, begitupula Hiashi dan gaun pengantin Hinata yang kini dalam pelukan protektif ayahnya. Iris mata ayah Toneri melebar dan bergetar, matanya melotot hampir keluar, shock berat menekan kuat kesadarannya.

"Guh-gh-ghk-hkhkhkhkhkhk..." Suara tak jelas masih saja keluar dari mulut Toneri yang mengeluarkan darah segar bersama cipratan darah dari lehernya. Ekspresinya masih sama seperti tadi.

Toneri ternyata masih punya tenaga untuk bergerak, tangannya menusukkan pisau dapur lebih dalam di lehernya sendiri, memotong tenggorokan, lalu tembus sampai kebelakang leher.

Duk duk duk

Sepatu Toneri menghentak cukup keras di lantai altar, selangkah demi selangkah dia mundur bersamaan dengan dorongan pisau yang semakin kuat pada lehernya.

"Ohhoookkkk!"

Bermili-mili liter cairan merah kental dimuntahkan Toneri saat badannya membungkuk.

Toneri bangkit lagi, matanya menatap tajam kearah semua orang yang hadir dalam acara pesta pernikahannya.

Tamu undangan yang kenal dan punya hubungan dekat dengan Toneri semakin terkejut dan tidak mengerti. Mata mereka menangkap bibir Toneri yang tampak mengukir senyum kemenangan seolah pangeran berambut putih itu berhasil membantai seratus pasukan musuh seorang diri.

Mata Toneri kini mulai terpejam, detik-detik terakhir kesadarannya akan segera tiba.

Sraaakkkk

Dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang terakhir, Toneri menusukkan pisau di tangannya lebih dalam lagi hingga batang leher ditembus seluruhnya oleh bilah pisau. Kemudian menggerakkannya dengan memutar ke samping,

Bleshhh

Leher itu pun ...

putus.

Hujan darah membasahi seluruh lantai altar. Bahkan sebagian sampai ke bangku tamu undangan. Ayah Toneri sendiri, yang berada paling dekat, kini bermandikan cairan merah. Beberapa prajurit bernasib sama. Hiashipun tidak jauh beda.

Hinata, tak mengeluarkan suara apapun, tak ada yang bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresinya karena wajah ayu itu tertutup tudung kain putih. Apa yang ada saat ini adalah seorang bidadari yang mengenakan gaun satin putih berlukiskan noda merah darah.

Duk

Kepala Toneri jatuh pertama kali ke lantai altar dengan bibir mengulas senyum kelegaan. Disusul dengan

Trannkkk

suara dentingan logam dari pisau dapur yang jatuh melayang terlepas dari tangan. Tubuh tanpa kepala itupun mulai oleng hingga akhirnya

Brukkkk

jatuh kedepan dan tengkurap di altar. Darah terus saja mengalir deras dari batang leher yang telah putus, meluber dan jatuh menetas ke lantai aula seakan tanpa henti.

"HYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Teriakan ketakutan pertama pun keluar dari mulut salah satu tamu perempuan yang terus saja menggeleng. Dia mencengkeram erat kepalanya hingga rambutnya yang semula rapi jadi kusut dan rontok. Kemudian disusul dengan teriakan lain yang lebih nyaring dan gemuruh derap langkah kaki seluruh tamu undangan yang berlarian dan saling dorong menuju pintu keluar aula upacara pernikahan. Sebagian masih ada yang berteriak di tempat karena kakinya tak bisa dipaksa melangkah. Ada pula yang terduduk di lantai dengan nafas tertahan, tanpa ekspresi, dan sorot mata kosong akan cahaya. Beberapa orang lagi seperti berlomba-lomba mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya.

Upacara hari ini, menjadi upacara pernikahan paling tragis yang pernah para tamu hadiri.

.

.

.

Sore pun menggantikan siang. Cuaca cerah sejak pagi yang seolah menggambarkan suasana sukacita pesta pernikahan akbar putri Hyuga kini berbalik menjadi mendung. Hujan rintik-rintik membasahi rerumputan di bukit belakang istana Hyuga. Puluhan bahkan ratusan tubuh berpakaian serba hitam berdiri diam tanpa suara mengelilingi sebuah gundukan tanah yang baru saja di tancapkan sebatang batu nisan. Secara bergiliran beberapa orang meletakkan buket bunga di dekat makam baru itu.

Toneri Ootsutsuki, Pangeran dari Kerajaan Bulan menutup usia dengan tragis hari ini. Bunuh diri, memotong leher sendiri di atas altar pernikahan sesaat sebelum meresmikan diri sebagai suami Sang Putri Hyuga. Atas permintaan Putri Hinata untuk mengenang kasih yang telah lebih dahulu pergi, jasad Toneri dimakamkan di tanah pemakaman Keluarga Bangsawan Hyuga di belakang istana. Pemakaman dilangsungkan pada hari yang sama.

Tidak ada yang bisa menyimpulkan penyebab kematian Toneri. Segala kemungkinan tertutup dengan fakta bahwa Toneri lah yang membunuh dirinya sendiri, ada ratusan pasang mata yang menyaksikan kejadian itu. Skenario pembunuhan menjadi asumsi yang tak mungkin, Toneri dicintai rakyat kerajaannya dan dikenal tak memiliki musuh. Kepala Keluarga Bangsawan Hyuga pun berani menjamin keamanan istananya selama seminggu Toneri menginap sampai hari pernikahan.

Hasil penyelidikan pun sangat membingungkan. Beberapa orang terdekat Toneri membuat kesaksian bahwa sang pangeran tampak sedikit lesu sejak tiga hari sebelum kematiannya, meski itu sulit disadari karena tertutup ekspresi bahagia akan pernikahannya dengan Putri Hinata. Ada yang mengatakan kalau Toneri kurang tidur, mungkin disebabkan oleh mimpi buruk. Tapi mimpi buruk seperti apa yang sanggup membuat seorang pangeran cerdas dan bermental sehat bisa sampai membuat keputusan mengerikan untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri? Tidak ada yang bisa menjawab, pertanyaan itu hanya terlontar dari mulut kemudian ditelan oleh angin.

Yang mendapat giliran terakhir, Hinata berjongkok di depan nisan. Menggunakan sebuah sekop kecil untuk membuat lubang lalu menyemai beberapa bibit. Kelak bibit itu akan tumbuh menjadi tanaman baru, berbunga indah dan harum. Bunga Krisan putih yang menjadi lambang cinta murni kepada pasangan yang telah mendahului ke alam sana.

Hinata bangkit berdiri, berjalan pulang menuju istananya dalam diam tanpa suara. Payung hitam yang dipegang oleh sang adik, Hanabi Hyuga, melindungi dress hitam selutut miliknya dari rintik-rintik bulir air hujan.

Semua orang berkabung, duka cita sore hari menggantikan suka cita pagi hari. Mereka semua menatap iba pada Putri Hinata. Seorang pengantin yang ditinggal mempelai prianya tanpa pernah kembali sebelum sempat memadu kasih. Semua orang merasa kasihan, iba, dan berbela sungkawa. Dan perasaan itu menjadi semakin dalam lagi ketika melihat raut wajah tanpa ekpresi dari bidadari yang memberi impresi menyakitkan.

Mereka seakan mengerti bagaimana sakitnya dan derita didalam hati Hinata, sehingga Sang Putri tak bisa lagi mengeluarkan kesedihannya. Sebabnya karena kejadian ini tidak hanya sekali, tidak hanya sekali terjadi.

Tidak hanya sekali, namun berulang kali.

Berulang-ulang kali.

Suatu kejadian menyakitkan yang terjadi berulang kali akan menurunkan kepekaan hati seseorang. Rasanya memang tetap sakit bahkan makin menyakitkan, namun tubuh seolah kebal untuk menunjukkan ekspresi sakit dan sedih itu. Manifestasi rasa sedih saat kehilangan bagaikan istana pasir pantai yang lenyap tak bersisa karena berkali-kali digulung ombak.

Itulah yang orang banyak yakini. Sesuatu yang dipegang kuat oleh hati mereka karena pada kenyataannya memang itulah yang terjadi.

Mereka semua yakin karena disamping kanan makam baru yang menyimpan jasad Toneri Oostustuki, ada enam makam lain yang terletak berjejer. Setiap makam nampak sama persis, yang membedakan hanyalah ukiran nama dibatu nisannya dan jenis bunga yang tumbuh mekar diatasnya.

Dari yang paling kanan, makam yang tampak paling lama dengan batu nisan bertuliskan nama Uchiha Sasuke. Putra kedua keturunan utama Bangsawan Uchiha, keluarga bangsawan terbesar selain Senju dan Hyuga yang memimpin salah satu wilayah negara bagian Konoha. Sebagai pangeran paling tampan sepanjang sejarah, ia mendapat kesempatan pertama kali meminang Tuan Putri Hinata. Cinta sejati kedua belah pihak sejak pandangan pertama menjadikan mereka pasangan paling dielu-elukan di seluruh penjuru negri.

Pada hari pernikahan, Sasuke tiba-tiba menjadi gila, tubuhnya kejang-kejang seperti penderita epilepsi, lalu ia berlarian tak teratur di aula upacara pernikahan dan berhenti setelah menabrakkan dirinya pada seorang prajurit penjaga berbaju zirah dan bersenjata lengkap. Tak sesiapapun menyangka, Sasuke mengakhiri hidup dengan sebilah tombak tajam milik sang prajurit yang menembus dadanya dan merobek jantungnya. Senyum sombong seperti orang menang taruhan menjadi senyum terakhir yang ia ukir. Orang-orang berpikir bahwa Sasuke menderita tekanan mental lalu bunuh diri akibat tidak tahan dengan beban hidupnya sebagai putra keluarga Uchiha yang dikenal keras, tegas, kurang manusiawi.

Jasad Uchiha Sasuke dimakamkan pada hari yang sama. Bunga Corn Poppy merah dipilih Hinata sebagai ungkapan kesedihan mendalam akan kematian mempelai prianya. Hinata menangis berhari-hari dan tak mau keluar kamar setelah kegagalan pernikahannya yang pertama.

Makam kedua dari kanan adalah makam si pangeran jenius yang akan mewarisi tahta kepala keluarga Nara, Nara Shikamaru. Keluarga Bangsawan ini memerintah negara bagian dengan luas wilayah kecil namun sepak terjangnya di kancah politik Konoha tidak main-main. Pernikanan antar pewaris keluarga tampak seperti pernikahan politik, namun bagi kedua mempelai pernikahan mereka adalah upacara sakral. Tak ada satupun lelaki yang mampu berpaling ketika hatinya telah tertambat pada keayuan Putri Hinata yang mengalahkan bidadari, termasuk Sang Pangeran Nara. Putri Hinata sendiripun tak ingin selamanya tenggelam dalam kesedihan sehingga dia mau membuka pintu hatinya pada hati yang lain.

Namun naas, tepat pada hari pemberkatan kedua mempelai, Shikamaru yang jenius dan tak pernah menidurkan otaknya tiba-tiba bertingkah aneh seperti orang kesurupan. Dia mengeluarkan benda mengerikan dari kedua saku bajunya. Campuran beling kaca, paku tajam dan silet. Sambil tertawa senang seperti dimabuk candu asmara, Shikamaru mengunyah benda yang ia bawa bak menguyah lembaran roti. Dia tak tampak sedikitpun merasakan kesakitan walau pada kenyataannya mulutnya hancur perlahan, bibirnya robek, lidahnya berlubang, giginya pecah, dan darah tak henti-hentinya mengalir. Belum berhenti sampai disana, paku, beling, dan silet itu ditelan, melewati kerongkongan hingga sampai di lambung, semua organ pencernaannya hancur dan membawa ia ke kematian.

Kalimat mitos yang menyatakan bahwa kejeniusan luar biasa akan membawa manusia pada kegilaan kini jadi kenyataan dan dipegang oleh banyak orang. Liang lahad Shimakaru dibuat di samping makam Sasuke, jasadnya dikebumikan dan Hinata menanam bibit Bunga Kamboja diiringi tangis sendu yang baru bisa berhenti tiga hari kemudian.

Insiden itu pun berlalu bagaikan tak pernah terjadi. Berselang enam bulan kemudian, giliran pangeran dari wilayah selatan Konoha yang berniat mempersunting Putri Hinata. Pewaris tahta Keluarga Bangsawan Inuzuka, Kiba Si Pangeran Pemburu terhebat. Tentu saja Kiba tak kuasa menolak pesona kecantikan putri Hinata yang tersohor keseluruh penjuru.

Hari pernikahan pun tiba. Ketika Kiba telah sampai di tempat melangsungkan upacara pernikahan, lagi-lagi tragedi mengerikan terjadi. Akamaru, serigala raksasa peliharaan sang pangeran yang dibawa ke acara pernikahan mengamuk tanpa sebab. Hanya satu orang yang jadi tujuan amukannya, yaitu tuannya. Tubuh Kiba dikoyak, perutnya dicabik-cabik oleh cakar dan taring hingga semua isinya keluar, tangan dan kakinya digigit dan ditarik hingga putus menyisakan badan dan kepala yang anehnya menunjukkan ekspresi seperti orang tertawa bahagia. Satu menit berlalu hingga Akamaru berhenti mengamuk, dia menjilat-jilat darah tuannya yang telah mati seakan dia sangat menyesali perbuatannya.

Kecelakaan menjadi kata pembungkam mulut semua orang yang bertanya-tanya apa sebab kematian Pangeran Inuzuka Kiba. Jasadnya yang tersisa disatukan lalu dimakamkan di belakang Istana Hyuga. Tangis kesedihan Hinata tidak sekencang seperti saat kematian tragis mempelai prianya sebelumnya, namun semua tahu kalau jiwanya sangat tergoncang. Sang Putri menanam bunga Marigold untuk menghias makam mempelai prianya yang ketiga.

Putri Hinata itu luar biasa cantik. Selanjutnya putra pemimpin negara tetangga, Negara Suna, yang datang ke Konoha dengan niat memboyong Putri Hinata pulang ke negaranya. Sabaku no Gaara sang pangeran padang pasir.

Apakah semua kejadian yang dialami Putri Hinata bisa disebut sebagai kutukan? Entahlah. Namun Kejadian yang sama kembali terulang. Malam sebelum hari pernikahan, Gaara yang menginap di istana Hyuga tanpa diduga lepas kendali, kehilangan akal sehat, dan menjadi liar seperti binatang. Tak ada yang tahu alasan kenapa pangeran yang dikenal sangat tenang bisa menjadi seperti itu. Gaara berteriak histeris pada siapapun yang mencoba mendekat padanya. Dia akan menggigit lidahnya sendiri hingga berdarah saat ada orang yang coba menyentuhnya. Lalu sebagai pengakhir, ia melompat dari balkon kamar sambil meneriakkan kata-kata kebebasan, dan nyawanya terpisah dari raga sepersekian detik kemudian. Tubuhnya tidak sampai ke tanah, namun tersangkut di patung perunggu setinggi tiga meter berbentuk seorang prajurit bersenjata lengkap yang berada tepat dibawah balkon. Perutnya tertembus pedang yang diacungkan oleh patung prajurit itu.

Orang tua Gaara yang merasa malu putranya bunuh diri, mengumumkan bahwa pengeran berambut merah itu memang punya riwayat penyakit kejiwaan sejak kecil. Gaara dimakamkan di tempat yang sama dengan mempelai-mempelai pria Hinata yang lainnya. Sang putri menanam Bunga Mawar merah tua diatas makam Gaara. Apa Hinata kembali sedih dan bermuram? Tentu saja semua orang yang hadir dalam upacara pemakaman Gaara dan melihat kondisi mental Putri Hinata tak dapat memungkiri dan pasti mengucapkan kata 'Ya'.

Bagaikan tak mengenal kata jera, tak seberapa lama kemudian putri Hinata dikhabarkan akan melangsungkan upacara pernikahan lagi. Kali ini mempelai prianya adalah putra pedagang besar tersukses yang kaya raya dari luar Konoha, sekaligus seniman pemahat patung kayu terhebat, Akasuna no Sasori. Walau tak mewarisi darah biru kebangsawanan tapi segala uang yang ia punya jadi harga pantas untuk mahar menikahi Putri Hinata.

Saat upacara pernikahan, beberapa orang tamu mulai bicara tentang, ' _apakah kutukan itu benar-benar ada?_ '. Mereka pun mendapatkan jawabannya saat itu juga. Tak ada yang mengira bahwa Sasori membawa benda berbahaya saat hari pernikahannya. Didepan semua orang, dia melepas tuxedo putih yang melekat di tubuhnya. Dibaliknya, ada banyak bungkusan-bungkusan berisi bubuk mesiu seperti lembaran yang bersusun rapi menutupi seluruh badannya. Setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan senyum hangat, dia menyalakan pemantik, dan... Hanya kepala yang masih tersisa dalam bentuk utuh. Tubuh Akasuna no Sasori gosong dan menjadi abu, hanya menyisakan tulang belulang setelah ditelan percikan api luar biasa panas yang menyilaukan bak kembang api.

Hari berikutnya, tersiar khabar kalau bisnis keluarga Akasuna bangkrut. Sebagai tanda perpisahan, Hinata menanam bunga Lycoris atau Red Spider Lily. Bunga merah dari keluarga Amarylis ini pun tumbuh subur hingga sekarang. Putri Hinata kembali dirundung tangis, sedih, dan duka, namun kali ini seperti bukan karena cinta namun bersedih meratapi takdirnya. Takdir yang oleh semua orang disebut kutukan. Apakah kutukan ini akan membuat Hinata tak akan pernah punya suami selamanya sampai maut menjemput?

Hiashi Hyuga tak percaya dengan kutukan, baginya itu adalah omong kosong. Akibat tekanan dari para Tetua Hyuga karena Hinata tak kunjung bersuami, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menikahkan putrinya dengan putra almarhum saudara kembarnya, Neji Hyuga. Tak ada kata cinta terucap, namun jelas seorang Neji tidak mungkin sanggup membohongi seorangpun termasuk dirinya sendiri kalau ia tak tertarik dengan wajah cantik dan perilaku menawan Putri Hinata. Garis darah sepupu bukan penghalang, bahkan itu adalah tradisi lama internal keluarga Hyuga di masa lalu yang kini mulai ditinggalkan.

Tapi, tak seorang pun yang bisa menjelaskan tragedi yang kembali datang. Saat hari pernikahan, Neji yang selalu membuat keputusan dengan penuh perhitungan, tiba-tiba saja berbuat hal di luar nalar. Setelah menyerukan ajakan pada semua orang untuk merayakan kebebasannya dari jerat kerangkeng takdir keluarga cabang Hyuga, dia menembakkan beberapa peluru pistol pribadinya ke atas. Neji mungkin tak tahu apa yang ia tembak, nyatanya peluru itu melesat menuju rantai lampu gantung mewah berbahan batu permata di langit-langit aula. Rantai pun putus, lampu gantung seberat satu ton jatuh menimpa Neji.

Konsidi jasad Neji tidak bisa digambarkan. Satu hal yang pasti, dia tewas dengan membawa senyum bahagia. Mungkin ini lah yang disebut kebebasan bagi seorang Neji sebagai anggota keluarga cabang, kebebasan memilih bagaimana caranya mati. Hinata menanam bunga yang berbeda lagi untuk makam mempelai prianya yang keenam sekaligus kakak sepupunya, bunga Lily putih.

Lalu makam yang ketujuh, makan yang masih basah, makan putra mahkota Kerajaan Bulan, Toneri Ootsutsuki yang dalam beberapa bulan lagi akan menjadi tempat mekarnya bunga Krisan putih. Semua anggota keluarga Hyuga menaruh harapan besar pada Toneri untuk menghentikan takdir kutukan Sang Putri, walaupun Hinata tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda itu. Namun nyatanya, benang takdir kutukan tak pernah bisa diputus.

Lengkap, tujuh makam mempelai pria dengan tujuh macam bunga perlambang kematian yang berbeda. Alasan kenapa mereka semua dimakamkan dibukit belakang istana Hyuga adalah karena Hinata tidak ingin jauh dari cinta yang pernah hinggap dan mengisi relung hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin~~~~~~~**

 **Author Note:** Nyawhahahahaaaa. Paham tidak isi cerita ini? Ini mah cuma ide gaje. Entah, mungkin tidak ada hal apapun yang bisa didapat setelah membaca karya fiksi ini. Lalu, silahkan baca **Owari** di bawah, barangkali ada hal yang bisa menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaan yang mungkin berenang-renang ria di otak saudara-saudara. Heheheheeee...

Lalu, FF ini tidak sepenuhnya kukerjakan sendiri. Terimakasih pada pak Alfan [Penname: Papa Haise The Centipede & Daun Kering 2]. Dia banyak memberi masukan untuk menyelesaikan FF ini.

 **...**

 **OWARI...**

Menjelang tengah malam setelah hari pernikahan, Hinata yang masih dalam suasana berkabung belum menutup matanya untuk pergi terlelap ke alam mimpi. Dia duduk di pinggiran kasur didalam kamarnya.

Namun jika diperhatikan seksama, ekspresinya sangat berbeda dengan ketika ia berada diluar kamarnya. Hinata nampak sangat senang, walau ada sedikit guratan ekspresi kesal seperti ia bosan menunggu sesuatu. Ini sungguh diluar ekspektasi semua orang.

Tok tok tok

Suara ketukan pintu kamar terdengar disusul suara maskulin dari batang tenggorokan seorang pemuda.

"Yang Mulia Hinata-himesama, ini saya. Saya mengantarkan hidangan malam pengantin anda."

Wajah Hinata sontak menoleh ke arah pintu, tergambar perasaannya yang semakin bahagia karena sangat mengenal pemilik suara itu. Tanpa meninggalkan tempatnya duduk, Hinata berseru lumayan keras, "Masuk saja!"

Pelayan yang mengenakan seragam koki berwarna putih pun masuk mengantarkan hidangan. Surai pirangnya yang tertata rapi tidak terutup topi koki sehingga kesan tampan penampilannya tak berkurang sedikitpun. Setelah menutup pintu kamar dan menguncinya, dia meletakkan nampan besar hidangan di atas meja tidak jauh dari tempat tidur sang putri.

Hinata pun berdiri, beranjak dan duduk di kursi menghadap hidangan malam pengantin yang ia minta.

"Tolong ambilkan kotak peralatanku."

Si pelayan pun segera melaksanakan perintah tuan putri tanpa perlu diberitahu dimana letaknya seakan ia sudah sering melakukannya. Dia mengambil kotak kayu berukuran sedang dari bawah ranjang, meletakkannya di sebelah kanan Putri Hinata dan membukakan tutupnya.

"Silahkan, Yang Mulia Hinata-himesama."

Hinata tersenyum riang, "Ahaaa, arigatou."

Melihat Hinata yang nampak tak sabar, si pelayan berpakaian chef membukakan tudung saji.

Bukan makanan ada dibaliknya. Ada empat tudung saji. Yang pertama isinya adalah semangkok balsem, balsem untuk pengawetan mayat menjadi mumi. Yang kedua adalah tujuh cawan berisi cat tujuh warna pelangi. Dibalik tudung saji ketiga adalah sepiring bulu ekor burung merak sebanyak tujuh belas helai. Yang terakhir, tudung saji yang paling besar, ketika di angkat, nampaklah sebongkah kepala manusia.

Rupa kepala itu terasa sangat familiar, kepala seorang pemuda. Kulitnya putih bersih, hidungnya mancung, rahangnya tegas, helaian rambutnya yang berwarna putih perak tertata rapi model shaggy. Ada sedikit serpihan tanah tanda bahwa kepala itu baru saja diambil dari tempatnya, dari lubang kuburnya.

"Laaa la laaa la laaaa~~~~."

Putri Hinata bersenandung, suaranya amat merdu. Dia mengambil sepasang sarung tangan karet dari dalam kotak lalu memakainya. Terlihat sangat pas di tangan.

"Na na naaaaa~~~~"

Suara senandung berganti, Hinata memulai pekerjaannya. Dia mengangkat kepala yang tersaji, tangan kirinya masuk dari bawah potongan leher.

krekkk...

Hinata memutar tulang leher yang tersisa lalu menariknya hingga lepas. Tulang itu dia buang ketempat yang telah disediakan si pelayan. Kini giliran tangan kanannya yang masuk lewat potongan leher. Dengan cekatan, Hinata membuang jaringan lemak berwarna putih dari dalam sana. Jaringan putih itu bercampur merahnya darah. Organ otak yang bobotnya sekitar 1,3 kilogram itu pun berhasil dikeluarkan seluruhnya.

Bola mata yang agak miring dibenarkan posisinya. Setelah membersihkan pengotor yang menempel dengan kain lap, Hinata mengambil balsem. Dia oleskan balsem secara merata di dalam rongga tengkorak. Selesai bagian dalam lalu berlanjut ke bagian luar. Bagian luar yang terbungkus jaringan kulit diolesi balsem dengan lapisan tipis agar tidak menurangi ketampanan rupa kepala pemuda itu. Rambut putihnya pun juga diusap dengan balsem, tangan Hinata dengan lihai menatanya surai itu seperti _hair stylish_ profesional.

"Huuuuffftt." Hinata menghela nafas. Dia senang melakukan kegiatan ini. Tidak jauh dari sisinya, si pelayan berdiri diam menonton tanpa sedikitpun mengganggu atau membantu.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, lapisan balsem mengering. Tahapan selanjutnya, Hinata mengambil palet dan menuangkan cat tujuh warna pada lubang yang berbeda. Menggunakan kuas kecil, ia pun mulai melukis beberapa ornamen yang menurutnya lucu. Garis merah di pipi, lingkaran bulat berwarna biru di bagian dahi dengan titik kuning di tengahnya. Daun telinga ia cat berwarna hijau, dan dihiasinya dengan bintik-bintik berwarna jingga. Hidungnya diberi warna ungu. Begitu seterusnya. Hinata akan menggoreskan kuas dan cat di bagian manapun yang ia sukai.

Sebagai sentuhan akhir, tujuh belas helai bulu ekor burung merak dianyam Hinata sedemikian rupa sehingga membentuk sebuah mahkota. Mahkota itu pun di pasang di kepala. Lalu ...

Voilaaaaaaaaa

Teciptalah mahakarya buatan tangan Putri Hinata. Mahakarya yang hanya satu orang saja yang boleh melihatnya selain dirinya.

Hinata menatap kebelakang setelah melepas sarung tangan karet, matanya tertuju lurus ke arah si pelayan. Dia tersenyum manis, "Nee Naruto-kun, bagaimana?"

"Apapun yang tangan Yang Mulia Hinata-himesama ciptakan, keindahannya tak akan bisa terbantahkan."

Wajah Hinata merona sebagai respon pujian tulus itu. Dengan malu-malu dia berkata, "Ehmm, A-aarigatou."

"Baiklah. Karena sudah selesai, ijinkan saya meletakkan hasil karya anda ke tempat penyimpanan."

Hinata mengangguk sekali.

Naruto mengambil kepala pemuda yang telah diawetkan dan dihias sedemikian rupa oleh tangan terampil Hinata. Kepala itu dia bawa ke sudut kamar. Naruto menekan tombol saklar lampu beberapa kali dengan irama tertentu dengan variasi panjang pendek tekanan berdasarkan kode morse.

Sebuah pintu rahasia pun terbuka. Naruto masuk kedalamnya, hanya ruangan kecil seperti _walking closet_ tempat menyimpan gaun. Dia menuju dinding yang ada pengaitnya, berniat menggantung kepala hiasan disana namun berhenti saat menyadari ada yang hilang.

Naruto ingat, harusnya ada enam kepala lain yang tergantung. Enam kepala yang telah diawetkan dan dihias sedemikian rupa indah, pendahulu dari kepala yang ada ditangannya sekarang. Naruto sendirilah yang meletakkan kepala-kepala itu, menyusunnya dengan rapi. Yang jika disusun di museum, pastilah jutaan orang yang akan langsung mengenalinya sebagai kepala milik pangeran-pangeran tampan keturunan bangsawan yang pernah meminang Putri Hinata.

Naruto pun mulai panik. Ia tak ingin aksinya diketahui orang lain karena dia lah yang merusak mental dan mencuci otak pemilik kepala-kepala itu sehingga bunuh diri di hari pernikahan. Dan dia paling tidak ingin Tuan Putri yang menjadi tempatnya mengabdikan seluruh hidup mendapatkan masalah. Dalam suasana hati yang sedikit tak menentu, ia berbalik. Dan ...

Taraaaaaaaaa~~~~

Kejutan.

Kejutaaaannnn!

Kejutan ulang tahun. 10 Oktober.

Tepat disamping pintu rahasia yang ia lewati tadi, berdiri megah Royal Wedding Cake setinggi dua meter buatannya sendiri yang disulap menjadi Birthday Cake.

Sudah dapat dipastikan, Hinata lah yang membuat kejutan itu.

Dan yang paling mengesankan lagi bagi Naruto, enam kepala pemuda yang ia kira hilang tadi ternyata menjadi toping hiasan cake menggantikan toping buatannya. Patung lilin sepasang pengantin yang mulanya berada di puncang cake kini digantikan lilin berbentuk angka 23 dengan api menyala.

Naruto berjalan mendekati kue itu, lalu meletakkan kepala hiasan hasil karya yang baru saja dibuat Hinata sebagai pelengkap, sehingga lengkaplah tujuh kepala pemuda sebagai toping kue ulang tahun. Ini kejutan ulang tahun paling berkesan bagi Naruto selama ia hidup. Ia pun meniup lilinnya setelah dalam hati mengucapkan sebuah permohonan yang tulus.

Permohonan agar kehidupannya saat ini yang bahagia akan terus berlangsung selamanya hingga akhir hayat.

Ternyata Hinata sudah berdiri disamping kanan Naruto tanpa sehelai benang pun melekat di badannya. Bibir seksi Hinata merekah basah, pinggulnya melenggok kekiri dan kekanan saat ia merapatkan dirinya pada tubuh Naruto.

Lalu Hinata pun berbicara seduktif dengan kedua lengan mengalung di leher Naruto , "Nah, sekarang ambil hadiahmu sebagai upah kerja kerasmu hari ini dan sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu."

"Tentu saja, saya akan sangat senang menerima hadiah dari anda, Hinata-himesama." jawab Naruto dengan ekspresi senang tak terkira.

Chuuuu...

Bibir Hinata melumat bibir Naruto dengan penuh gairah, menghisapnya sepuas mungkin seakan tak ada lagi hari esok.

Naruto merespon dengan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Hinata. Menariknya kuat kearahnya sehingga badan mereka saling menempel ketat dan ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

Pagutan itu terlepas, senyum Hinata semakin lebar dan nakal. "Ayo bantu aku menghangatkan ranjangku. Kau tentu mengerti kalau aku tak ingin melewatkan malam pengantinku di atas ranjang yang dingin kan?."

"Apapun perintah anda, Hinata-himesama."

Selanjutnya, pergumulan berlangsung jauh lebih intim. Pergumulan sakral antara dua insan yang diberkahi kelebihan khusus oleh Yang Maha Kuasa.

Itulah secarik cerita yang terjadi jika seorang bocah laki-laki 'normal' dan gadis kecil berjiwa seni tinggi bermain bersama-sama. Entah sampai kapan semua kegilaan ini akan berhenti? Mungkin sampai mereka tua dan mati, atau setidaknya sampai seseorang membongkar dan menghentikannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
